


【奎准】《足》

by kajmg19



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajmg19/pseuds/kajmg19
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	【奎准】《足》

*足交/略bt 不喜勿看

*西柚

*200420 · 生贺 @yunyun

大三的下学期晃眼已经到了，秋风吹拂到脸上的感觉也舒服得令人变得精神，但却令崔连准有难以形容的委屈感。事情大概是，有关他已经交往了已有三个月的男朋友，比自己年小两年的大一新生崔范奎。

和崔范奎认识是这个弟弟还在高三的那一次的大学校庆，崔范奎作为同系朋友的後辈来到他们社团的摊位活动时，就那麽对上一眼後，那个孩子就以一见锺情的理由对崔连准进行了一连串的追求攻势。崔连准最终还是败在了热情的弟弟的软磨硬泡下，以“如果你能进到我们大学来”的条件下，作出最後一道防御，结果防不胜防，忘记了这位後辈是全校头三名的情况下，被追到手上了。

过着是挺甜蜜的，弟弟也很黏人，周遭的朋友几乎都已经习惯了他俩是出入相对的模式了，但和弟弟交往了三个月，还只在亲亲嘴的阶段，甚至是舌头不接触的那种，智旻学长他们说过，这只能叫Bobo不能叫Kiss呀。心里很不舒坦但无法抒发的闷骚处女座只能自己一个劲生闷气，是我不够有魅力吗？崔范奎怎麽能一点表示都没有的呢？三个月，两个成年男人，不应该连床上运动都干过了吗？咳，这是第一次和男孩子交往的崔连准问了圈子里的朋友得出的结果，不是我们连准心急如焚，别乱想！

甚至上周在一起过生日时，就很形式地吃了个饭送了礼物後，崔范奎就没有什麽特别行动。明明是他先追的人，反倒现在看，更热情更喜欢的人好像是自己而不是他，想到这点崔连准又开始委屈了，不会是泡完完事再过一会就想甩了我吧？

还有一件事好奇怪的是，

崔连准并没有去过崔范奎自己一人住着的单间……

－－－－

在咖啡店等着崔范奎下课的崔连准一边喝着他的冰美式，一边决定等下一定要和崔范奎说清楚去。

“崔范奎呀，其实你是不是，根本不喜欢我呀？”等到了崔范奎的崔连准忍不住厥着嘴巴问到。

“嗯？怎麽可能呀？哥怎麽突然那麽想的呀？嗯？”崔范奎把刚刚点的柚子茶拿过来一边喝着笑着问道。

“那……那，那你为什麽不让我去你家？甚至你都不碰我的！”被委屈到疯了的崔连准忘了还在大庭广众下就大吼了。

“嘘！哥你小声点……”崔范奎马上用手掩住哥哥的嘴子，怕他还要再喊一轮，这只小猫子生气起来就喜欢嘤嘤叫，怎麽那麽可爱的，但又随之想到了什麽，轻叹了一口气。“哥呀，你真的想……？那哥你先答应我，明天到了我家里，看到什麽都不要生气，看到什麽都不要讨厌我……”

“嗯？怎麽会生气又讨厌你呀？我像这样的人吗？”崔连准不懂为什麽要先答应这样的事情，不会真的有什麽第三者吧……“好的，我答应你，那明天一定要见面，去你家。”

第二天－－

收到了崔范奎的地址後，崔连准就出发去到崔范奎的家去。来到门前时，有种第一次去男朋友家的紧张感，在按门铃前还深呼吸了一下。

当门打开时，连人都没喊到，崔连准感觉到被什麽喷了一脸後，眼前一黑，最後只听到一句……

“哥哥对不起，委屈你了……”

－－－

再待崔连准有意识时，是因为一直被一种搔痒感缠绕着而恢复意识被弄醒。他感觉到自己的脚有一些湿漉漉的触感，像是有什麽湿滑的东西在他的脚指上流连。他嗯哼了一声，尝试扭动腰肢去逃开那种怪异的触感。但他动不了，因为脚跟被人钳制住，手也被像是丝巾一样柔滑的东西绑在床头的支柱上。

他开始害怕了，他只记得自己是为了去找崔范奎才出门，一直都在室外，为什麽又会在室内，甚至被人绑起来了。不，连身上的衣物都被褪去，只剩下一件不合身的大白衬衫。这到底是怎麽了？

“啊，哥你醒来了啦？”嘻嘻的笑声却伴随了一种令人不寒而栗的感觉在刺痛着崔连准的耳朵。这声音熟悉得很，除了崔范奎，他想不到第二个人选了，所以，此时此刻捆绑住自己的人，也是范奎了。

“噗，哥哥皱眉的样子也好看，应该说哥哥全身上下都好看，特别是腿。”语毕後又上前舔住小腿，轻轻咬了一口，换来了崔连准的一声呻吟。一张开口就觉得嗓子沙哑得生痛，大概是因为刚刚的药带了点副作用。

“哥哥呀，范奎藏得好吧？看到你一脸的惊讶我就放心了，是没有露出马脚来的意思了吧。”开始用手指把玩着还沾着唾液的小脚指。当初崔范奎在看到崔连准光脚时，就已经发誓哪天一定要能令这双脚的人拿到手。现在，应该是得偿所愿了。

崔连准确实搞不懂眼前的崔范奎是不是他认识的那位，甚至已经思考到双重人格还是有双胞胎的出现。但很快崔范奎又打消了他这样的念头。

“我知道哥在想什麽的哦？但我都可以回答不是哟，从头到尾都只有我一个。谁叫是哥哥的错呢？净喜欢些甜甜温顺的孩子，我才逼不得已要装成乖巧贴心的弟弟呀。不然哪能得到哥哥的欢心呀。”崔范奎放开了对哥哥的脚，走到了床边把哥哥的脸扳过来让他看着自己，期间还用舌头舔了一下哥哥的脸。

“你丶放开我……”确实是从来都不喜欢被人控制住的主，所以现在的崔范奎令自己更为陌生。平常明明是很乖巧跟着哥哥的小蜜蜂，怎麽突然就变成像蛇一样阴险呢？

“才不放……我还在想欲擒故纵这招大概不行吧，到了生日那天都不为所动，怎料哥哥自己却还是会爆炸呢……”嘻嘻笑的又亲上哥哥的脸，再亲亲哥哥的嘴巴，伸出舌头钻进了因被掐住下巴而张开的嘴巴。

崔连准曾经想像中的初吻应该是在更甜蜜温馨的地方，坦诚相见你侬我侬的情况下……但现在丶……为什麽会是这麽变态又可怕的环境的呢？

亲着亲着唾液都纠缠到一起藕断丝连的情况，水声啧啧的开始令崔连准身上染上了淡淡的粉色。脑子在抗拒，手也在做出企图反抗却无果的行为，但本能反应还是最为诚实，被眼前人亲得上了头，没有想过在关系中本来作为主导的自己，能在床上当被动方。不得不说崔范奎就是很会接吻，想到这崔连准又在内心上演了一出戏。

“哥哥真的好香，每一寸都好香，嘴巴甜，脸颊滑嫩，而且脚，真的好喜欢哥哥的脚。哥，我有跟你说过吧？看中哥哥是因为身材，但其实是哥哥的腿，当初太害怕哥哥会以为我是变态，啊不丶我确实是，嘻嘻。怕你知道後会害怕呢，但没想到哥哥还是主动扑过来，我那麽危险，你不应该提出这种要求的啊小傻瓜。”平常话不多的崔范奎今天摇身一变小话唠，崔连准大概已经理解这才是真正的崔范奎，在这里的他才是真正的他。

“那你为什麽要把我迷晕？还把我绑起来呀？”崔连准恶狠狠的看着崔范奎。面前的人过於陌生了，令他真的无法相信他会自己做这样的事。

“因为，哥太大力了……我怕哥知道後，我打不过哥，也怕你不愿意听我说话呀，绑起来是最好的方法了。我知道委屈哥你了，但也希望哥能理解我呀？嗯？而且这样的第一次就搞这种捆绑play你不喜欢嘛？嗯，但我很喜欢呀，把哥哥绑起来然後摸个爽，哥的腿型太好看了，又长又笔直，真的太喜欢了。”崔连准内心有千万只草泥马经过，根本没有想到这样可爱的男孩子的外表，内心还能那麽变态。但，因为崔范奎一直抚摸自己的腿，内心也有一种好奇怪的感觉窜上来……

“对了哥，能不能，就一次嘛，用你的脚，摸我的老二呀？我一直都想哥的脚能摸摸他。”虽则是祈使句，但感觉都是命令句，甚至崔范奎已经开始脱下了自己裤子一点点，露出了也挺可观的半脖起状的分身，然後抓住了崔连准的左脚，放到自己的分身上。“嗯？哥你动一下嘛？哥你看看我呀？”

“你疯了吧？我还没有同意过！！”虽则嘴上那麽硬，但脚还是不由自主开始顺着崔范奎的手去抚弄着。平常也有自我安慰过的崔连准知道上手是什麽感觉，但用脚抚弄还是第一次，上面青筋触碰到脚掌的感觉太奇特了，而且对面还是自己喜欢的人。虽则得知他是个变态骗子，但还是因为他那张脸而心软了。

对的，崔连准其实特别喜欢像崔范奎这种看上去乖巧清秀的脸，要不是自己早就认定自己更偏0，可能自己在这段关系上，应该是个1，甚至曾经担心会不会有冲突的问题。但现在看起来，崔范奎不可能是个0的。纵使被这张脸骗了，还是会因为这张脸而原谅起对面的人，那个正拿着自己的脚进行足交的恋人，不丶是变态。虽则是个骗子，但崔连准想了想，崔范奎应该是真心喜欢自己的吧。

“哥，真的好舒服……嗯丶你能不能，再快一点……啊……”说呻吟声是最好的催情剂也不为过，本来像受到了威胁才动起来的脚，因为主人听到了未能想像的恋人因为爽到了而发出的叫声，也不自觉的开始加速，甚至下身开始也抬头了。以还是第一次的崔连准的立场来说，在对面跪着拿自己的脚安慰的恋人，像是看着爱情动作片的单机模式的主角，但自己又是帮忙这个主角达到高潮的人，感觉都好不真实。

“哥，啊，不行了丶连准呀丶哥的脚真的，好舒服啊西……啊啊，快了快到了……嗯哥你再快一点……对对，是这样嗯丶哥的脚比什麽飞机杯丶嗯丶还舒服……行了啊丶嗯嗯嗯……”随着崔范奎的话，他的分身也同样表现了高潮，把白浊都射上了崔连准的脚掌上。在崔范奎的眼中特别的色情，忽略了应该先擦一下的老二，反而拿起了手机对着哥哥沾满了液体的脚掌拍照。

“丫的崔范奎你还想着拍照，你快给我擦一下！”稍微清醒了的崔连准又抓狂了崔范奎的行为。崔范奎却摆了个委屈的表情：“可能……和哥就没有下一次了……我想纪念一下……”

正欲开口反驳的崔连准又被崔范奎打断了：“啊？哥居然有了感觉了？啊，哥哥的小弟弟已经这麽有精神，那我来帮哥吧。”还没有好好说完就一下用嘴含住了崔连准的分身。想好好说话也因为老二被吸吮，令崔连准已经没法想起自己想说的事，只知道用口抒发自己的爽快感：“范奎，你等等丶嗯哼……不要丶你……慢一点……”

边用着舌头去舔弄柱身，又用吸的方式欺负顶端部份，令崔连准整个脑袋都晕乎乎的，只想到让崔范奎停下来，又想让他继续不要停。

被弄得太舒服了，崔范奎灵巧得像蛇的舌头令崔连准已经无法思考，腰肢也挺起来了，像是想把分身送得更深。但崔范奎没打算用到深喉的程度，反而更努力的吸紧住。崔连准一直叫喊着好舒服丶不要了，还开始流着生理泪水。第一次就已经那麽淫荡的叫喊，崔范奎觉得自己可能捡到个宝，但又想到将要失去这个宝藏时，心里有一点点沮丧起来了。

直到高潮一刻到来，白浊都射进了崔范奎的嘴里，崔连准想到了平常出名挑吃的崔范奎应该受不了那个味儿，想叫他吐出来之际，崔范奎已经吞了下去，还用手指擦拭流到嘴边的精液，笑着对哥哥说：“哥哥真的好甜呀。”

－－－

崔范奎帮崔连准解绑了，也担心的揉了揉哥哥的手腕：“哥呀，手会不会痛？现在哥的手没被绑住，可以自由活动了，哥想揍我也可以的，想做什麽都可以。”崔范奎好像突然又变回了那个平常认识的男孩子了，看着不陌生，但刚刚却做了一件很陌生的事。

“真的做什麽都行？”崔连准又问一次，崔范奎毫不犹豫的点头。然後一阵天旋地转，崔范奎被崔连准压倒在床上，崔连准直接跨坐到崔范奎身上。从下往上看到崔连准只穿着大一码的白色衬衫，胸前的红缨若隐若现的映进眼帘好不色情。

“既然你明明说要吃我，怎麽还没吃就叫我走的呀？还揍你？”崔连准看到崔范奎的脸颊忍不住拍打了两下以作解气，脸颊稍稍的红了，但都不及崔连准的说话带来的冲击。

“那个，哥不怕我吗？我那麽对哥，而且，我……”崔范奎还没说完就被崔连准用嘴巴堵上了不让他再说下去。食髓知味了的两人直接就伸出了舌头互相交缠，水声不断的。分开时还拉出了一道银丝，滴落到床单上了。

“既然你都说要吃了我，就快点吧，已经浪费了好多时间了。”崔连准从崔范奎的身上下来後，就扒在床上，把屁股面向到崔范奎。崔连准虽则装作坦荡随意，但其实内心紧张得要死，把手抓紧了床单之外头也埋进到刚刚靠着的枕头，但也无法令崔连准冷静下来，上面都有崔范奎的洗发水味道。

大概是没有想到哥哥会那麽坦然的模样，本应是控制了全场的人，却因为喜欢的人就这样接受了自己难以令人理解的一面，而突然心里变得飘然了，也忍不住笑意的看向眼前恋人的背影，手指也从上而下的摸着对方的後背。

拍了一下挺着的屁股，崔范奎让崔连准转身看向自己，面对着脸已经烧得极红的崔连准说：“哥既然那麽主动那麽乖巧，那我就温柔一点吧。”

一边用以防万一买下的润滑液来进行扩张，一边抬起了哥哥的脚舔吮着哥哥的脚指头。崔范奎对崔连准的脚爱不释手，怎麽摸怎麽亲都觉得不够。崔连准看着崔范奎如此着迷的亲吻着自己的脚丫子，也令他有很微妙的快感，加上後穴被手指慢慢的进出着，嘴巴又开始溢出代表舒服的叫喊。

“范奎啊丶那个，够了……可以，进来了……”插到第三根手指的时候，崔连准觉得大概差不多了。而且看到崔范奎忍耐着的表情就心疼了……

崔范奎听到指示後，就把自己的分身在崔连准的後穴磨蹭着。他知道扩张的程度还不够，所以想慢慢的令恋人能适应到他的尺寸再慢慢进出。但崔连准说到没关系丶想要他的分身时，崔范奎也忍不住了，慢慢的挺进去。

崔连准因为是第一次，进到一半已经痛到不行了，叫崔范奎先停下让他先适应适应。崔范奎看着崔连准默默忍耐的样子觉得可爱，倾身亲着那个平常喜欢嘟起极为可爱的小嘴。因为亲吻而令崔连准变得放松，也慢慢适应到了後穴里的分身。

崔范奎在慢慢推送的动作下，也说了这麽的一句话：

“谢谢哥，接受了这样的我。”

END.


End file.
